Defeat of the Lions: The Kids Aren't Alright
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc The Kids Aren't Alright ---- Previously... "So Haru was right, I'm just a pawn. A nobody." Gia said somberly, burying her head in her arms as she laid them on the armchair. "That's the idea." Kuroki said, sipping on a drink. Secretly, she was beyond thrilled with how things were going. Gia was caught in her depression of the truth, everyone on the outside stood no chances of defeating her in this state, things were going perfect! Maybe after this she could finally convince Zagreus to give her her True Formback-! "Stop saying such things." '' ''Kuroki's head snapped up to the entrance of the room and glared at the intruder. "You! How did you get in here?! You're just a human!" she babbled in shock. "I've done my homework, something you should think about doing before you underestimate us." it continued. Kuroki growled in frustration. '' ''Gia lifted her head from the arm of the chair and wiped her eyes to see the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened to match Kuroki's moments ago. "A-Adonis?!" she whispered in disbelief. ---- Jordan was sent flying back and nearly landed on his sister's unconscious body. He glared up at Abraham, who was only a few feet away from him. "I thought you said you had a plan!" he yelled to him. Abraham whipped his head back to face him and sneered. "Of course I have a plan! I'm charging up an attack as we speak." he boasted. "You're lucky you have such a skilled wizard such as myself helping you." "Yeah, yeah." Jordan mumbled. "Seems like we're just carrying you this entire battle." "Rude!" Abraham exclaimed in offense. He rolled his shoulders back, tired from standing in the same pose for over ten minutes. "I'll have you know I am a genius! Good thing I have razor sharp senses to help me avoid danger." Just as he finished his sentence, Haru and Reed were thrown into the wall behind them and destroyed it. Abraham looked back at them in awed observement and shock, seeing as they nearly knocked him over. "Hmmm, maybe not that sharp." ---- "Y-You're a fool!" Kuroki screeched. Noticing her discomposure, she quickly gathered herself and spoke again."How did you even get in here? Not like it matters, she's too far gone to be brought back. So sorry, but you lose!" "You other world creatures just love to doubt the abilities of us humans," Adonis spoke with confidence. "But you fail to realize we've had the ability to study things you've left behind." Kuroki's canines bared as she snarled at him in pure disdain. Adonis smirked in satisfaction of his wordplay. "Are you going to leave us alone for now or are you going to stick around for another verbal lashing?" he taunted. Kuroki's eyes widened in rage at her failure and roared. "Grrr! Damn you!" she said as she vanished into thin air, off to somewhere deeper into Gia's mind. "She's not gonna be happy with me when she's back," Gia said flatly. "But thanks for sticking up for me." "Hey, what are partners for? You would've done the same for me." Adonis smiled at his partner and longtime best friend. He frowned at her saddened state and slumped posture. He sat down on the floor in front of her and it was then when he noticed her state of dress. Her usual white dress was exchanged for a elegant black number with a puffy skirt. He had to hold back a laugh when he noticed her bare feet, knowing she hated wearing fancy shoes because they hurt her feet. "So, Master Abraham is in some pretty hot water right now, huh?" Adonis began cautiously. Gia huffed in response. "He's been lying to us for so long, Adonis. How can you be okay with this?" she said. "Don't assume I'm okay because I'm not as torn up as you right now." he defended himself. "Look, that battle with the blue haired girl made me realize that we're not actually as evil as we think we are. Doesn't that mean something to you?" "Of course we're evil! What are you saying?!" she exclaimed. "We're freaking kids Adonis! Everybody knows that children are easier to manipulate than a teen or an adult, he knew what he was doing when he recruited us." "I understand that you're angry-" he started only to be cut off by her. "Oh so it's just ''me!" she spoke over him. "I just told you not to assume!" Gia sighed and slumped over in defeat. "I'm sorry, nobody's ever...hurt me like this." she apologized. Adonis put his hand on his partner's head gently and rubbed it. "I understand, but you need to come back with me soon." he said, finally deciding to reveal why he was here. "Why should I?" Gia said, burying her head deeper into her arms. "I'll have to face arrest, more lies and even execution for my crimes. Aren't you scared?" "I am, out of my mind terrified." he confessed. "But I'd rather live up to my actions than feel guilty in hiding from the truth." "Ugh, why do you have to be such a goody two shoes?" she joked. "You're making me feel like a real criminal now." "Well how about this? You calm down and come back with me and ''maybe I'll put in a good word for you." he teased back. "Like they'd ever listen to somebody named ''"The Darkness King" ''" she air quoted and giggled, referencing his self-made nickname. Adonis huffed in embarrassment and crossed his arms. "Hey! It was a cool name at the time!" he defended and the two burst into a fit of laughter. "Ugh you two are so loud!" Kuroki roared, appearing back into the room. "You're doing an excellent job hot stuff, keep her in here longer so I can do my job, such great strategy!" "Wait, so you're actually doing something this time?" Gia said, taken aback. "Aw hell, why didn't you say something Adonis?!" Adonis put his hands up in defense. "I was trying to! But I can't exactly get through to you when you're all gloom and doom!" he said quickly. "I guess it doesn't matter now." Gia said, shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and Kuroki was trapped in a ball of chains, heavy ones might she add. "Wait! You can't push me back!" Kuroki tried to reason. "What about Abraham?! A-And the truth? More importantly, your crimes against humanity! What'll you do then?!" "I won't run anymore," Gia said, looking at Adonis and smiling. "And from now on, I won't let my emotions have such a heavy toll on me." "''Dammit!" ''Kuroki roared and eventually sighed, her features growing into that of a smile. "I guess it can't be helped then. Besides, I'll have plenty of time to think of new plans this way. Ciao!" and with that she disappeared into thin air, leaving her whimsical laugh behind. Adonis shivered. "How can you stand her?" he asked. "It's a demon thing." Gia shrugged. Adonis smiled down at her and took her hand. "You're okay for real this time?" he asked for clarification. "Yes, now let's hurry before everyone's turned to ashes!" she said hurridly. She then ran out the entrance to her mind, leaving him behind. He sighed into the empty room as he walked behind her. ''"Mom, are the ones we love really this crazy?" ''he thought to himself.